


[AllCR] Something Strange

by xdcokecola



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:57:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xdcokecola/pseuds/xdcokecola
Summary: NC-17、PWP、极度抹布、Non-con、米兰众 X MU小小罗、6P





	[AllCR] Something Strange

**Author's Note:**

> NC-17、PWP、极度抹布、Non-con、米兰众 X MU小小罗、6P

Cristiano懊恼的走在队伍的末端，一直在回顾比赛场上的事，如果没有这个失误或者射门的角度再刁钻一些，也许结果就不一样了，然而不管他怎么想，曼联还是输给了AC米兰，他们被淘汰了，独自被失败的心情困扰着的Cristiano没发现自己的队友已经陆续走出了通道，甚至可能在他思考的时候就回到了大巴车上，他们可一秒钟都不想多待。

“嘿！有兴趣交换球衣吗？”一个男人浑厚的声音传过来，Cristiano头也不想回，但是男人直接把手放在了他的肩膀上，把人掰了过来。

“我球衣很脏了。”Cristiano不满男人的强硬，想了个借口。

“没关系，我不介意。”他笑着说，脸上的表情看起来还算友好，Cristiano的态度软化了一些，毕竟比赛已经结束了，在场下闹得太僵可不算明智。见他已经说了不介意，Cristiano把自己的球衣脱了下来，露出一看就精心锻炼过的身体。

“噢...我的球衣被划破了，你介意和我去更衣室拿一件新的吗？”

Cristiano本就不想交换球衣，而对方现在刚好换不了，他自然是不想去的，但是男人已经转过来身，露出自己后背上的7号，拽着他的手往AC米兰的更衣室走去。

“你可以叫我‘Shev’，我可以叫你Cris吗？”

我们之间似乎还没有那么熟吧，Cristiano在心里咕囔，一路被男人带了过去，疲累的大脑没有发觉在这样的时间点去对手的更衣室可不合适，尤其是一群光着膀子，有的甚至已经脱下裤子，只穿着一条内裤的健壮男人们都目不转睛盯着你，Cristiano不着痕迹的后退半步，撞上门后的Shev，后者背对着Cristiano，手往旁边一推，咔擦一声，门被反锁了。

“你干什么？我的队友还在等我，我要出去！”Cristiano扯着Shev的手臂，他不敢相信自己会如此天真的相信了这个男人。谁知道他们会不会在这个地方废了他的腿。

“你还没拿我的球衣呢？Cris。”

Cristiano打了个抖，男人叫他名字时的语调令他不寒而栗，房间里陌生的男性味道鲜明的令人作呕，他环顾一圈只能看见他们似笑非笑的表情，好像整张脸后藏着一个巨大的阴谋，Kaka不在这，那个在场上他唯一熟悉的对手。  
TBC


End file.
